USB mass storage devices are of everyday use, and are conveniently used to store data, and therefore are adapted for receiving data which is written to the USB mass storage device, and to provide data which is read from the USB mass storage device.
It is also of common use to read and to write data from USB mass storage device wirelessly, wherein the USB mass storage device may be a native wireless USB mass storage device, or a standard USB mass storage device which is communicating wirelessly via a device wire adapter to which it is connected.
FIGS. 1a through 1d illustrate connection of USB mass storage device 910 to host 920, according to different known prior art connection configurations,
FIG. 1a illustrates a connection of USB mass storage device 910 to host 920, which is known in the prior art, wherein the wireless communication is facilitated by device wire adapter 912 which is connected to USB mass storage device 910, and by host wire adapter 922 which is connected to host 920.
FIG. 1b illustrates a connection of Native wireless USB mass storage device 910 to host 920, which is known in the prior art, wherein the wireless communication is facilitated by host wire adapter 922 which is connected to host 920.
FIG. 1c illustrates a connection of USB mass storage device 910 to native wireless USB host 920, which is known in the prior art, wherein the wireless communication is facilitated by device wire adapter 912 which is connected to USB mass storage device 910.
FIG. 1d illustrates a connection of native wireless USB mass storage device 910 to native wireless USB host 920, which is known in the prior art.
It is noted that the possible configurations of connecting USB mass storage devices 910 to hosts 920 are not exhausted by the configurations which are illustrated in FIGS. 1a through 1d. 
In the configuration which is illustrated, however, as well in many different configurations which are known in the art, the wireless connection via a device wire adapter and/or a host wire adapter demands using a USB communication protocol which is adapted for wired communication rather than for wireless communication, either in the communication between USB mass storage device 910 to device wire adapter, in the communication between host 920 to host wire adapter 912, or in both of those communications.
Inefficiencies in such an employment of non native wireless protocol, as well as other reasons which are known in the art, result in an inefficient utilization of the wireless channel. Especially, as known to any person who is skilled in the art, the transmitting of short transmission rather than longer one results in a lesser utilization of the wireless channel, such as due to transmission overheads.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram of memory unit 100 of a USB mass storage device, which is known in the prior art. Conveniently, memory unit storage 100 includes system area 110 and data area 120.
System area 110 includes boot record 112, BIOS parameter block 144 which conveniently includes basic information pertaining to a file system of the USB mass storage device (such as a type of the file system and pointers to locations of other sections), and possibly additional reserved area 118, wherein a total size of reserved sectors is conveniently indicated by a field which is included in boot record 112.
System area 110 also includes file allocation table (FAT) region 116 which includes one or more copies of a file allocation table of the USB mass storage device. The file allocation table map data area 120, by indicating which clusters are used by each of the different files and directories which are stored by the USB mass storage device.
Data area 120 includes root directory 122, in which other directories 124 are stored, and wherein files 126 are stored in root directory 122 or in one of directories 124.
The accesses to the USB mass storage device however, be it reading or writing, are not random, and frequently, consecutive accesses to the USB mass storage device are accesses to consecutive locations in a memory unit of the USB mass storage device.
As communication to and from the USB mass storage device is handled by a USB mass storage driver of the host and via a host wire adapter driver which manages an operation of the host wire adapter, it is therefore impossible to install a caching filter driver, which resides in the existing driver stack, below the USB mass storage driver, in order to cache data before it is sent to the USB mass storage device so as to facilitate a transmitting of larger transmission, and/or to prefetch data which is read from the USB mass storage device, so as to reduce the number of accesses to the USB mass storage device when reading data from it.
It is therefore desirable to find reliable and simple means of communicating with a USB mass storage device by a caching filter driver.